The Anomalistic Voyage
by peaceandlove23
Summary: A Mystery Trio tale. The encounter with the Crystals in Little Dipper. A boy from a visiting family is missing, all that's left of him is his baseball cap, which is currently the size of the family car. Without a second thought the search is on!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I actually began this before Not What He Seems aired, and I wanted to finish it before then, but stuff happened, and it grew outta my control, but thanks so much for reading Ya'll!**

**I know there's a big thing right now about whose Stanley, whose Stanford, who's who and who's what. For the sake of this fic, the Stans are: Author!Stan = Stanley, and the Stan we've come to know and love = Stanford. **

**Mainly cause, a lot of peeps have attached personalities to these names and it would be confusing to just change them ****_without_**** sure fire ****_100% confirmation_**** from the show. Come Summer I may change the names if need be. And "Stanley" was used as a place holder name when he was still a theory, so I will continue to use it as such til the Summer's new episodes say his name is Roderick or something XD. Just so no one's confused when they read this.**

**All characters belong to Alex Hirsch and the Gravity Team, Disney XD, and the cameo of Gina McGucket belongs to Hereissomthing on tumblr.**

* * *

"We sure go through bandages fast."

"If your first instinct wasn't to punch everything, we wouldn't have to."

"Yea," He tossed the box into the shopping cart, "And our job wouldn't be half as interesting."

"Well," Stanley was reading the small print on a bottle of antiseptic, "I wouldn't get as much exercise at least."

"All that exercise." He poked his brother's middle. Stanley swatted at him and took out a notepad. He crossed things from the list as he read them out loud.

"We got all the first-aid stuff. Did we get coffee?"

"Yep."

"Milk?"

"Yep."

"Bread?"

"Yep." Stanford asked, "You got enough peppermints?"

"Enough, yes."

"Gum?"

"Yeah."

"New pack of pens?"

"Mmhm."

"Suckers?"

Here the man stopped and thought for a moment. A baggie of suckers was thrown in the shopping cart before he could say anything, except thanks.

"Mmhm." Stanford answered.

"Meat?"

"Gotta get that." Stanford headed towards the frozen meat, when a young lady ran into him. Before he could say any sort of pardon she was gone. In fact it seemed everyone in the market was hurrying towards the door. The brothers shared a look before leaving their cart and heading outside themselves.

There was a well sized crowd, and a woman's voice reached above the clammer. Stanford pushed his way forward to the front, Stanley behind him.

A young woman, blonde hair, wearing jeans and a pink jacket, was crying, "Our son is missing! Please, we-we need the police!"

A man who had to have been her husband had an arm over her shoulders, trying to calm her. He looked quite distressed himself.

"Our son is missing! Please, we-we need the police!" She cried.

It wasn't so much her distress and cries of her missing son that had the townspeople stop in their tracks. It was what had been towed into town behind the couples' car. Connected by chains, to the back of an older station wagon, stained with dirt and several branches caught on it, was a cap.

A red baseball cap. That was as big as the car, if not a bit bigger. How it didn't tear the bumper off was a mystery in itself.

There were two Officers who made their way to the front of the crowd, to the parents. The Sheriff and Deputy. One who's gaze was glued to the cap, and the other who was trying his best to give all his attention to the parents.

"What's seems to be the problem?"

"We were on one of the hiking trails, and we lost out son." The mother explained.

"We found his cap." The man spoke up.

"I see." The Deputy stared at said cap,"Mighty suspicious." He murmured.

"Please, we haven't seen any sign of our son-"

"Now, now." Sheriff Givens tried to calm the mother. "We'll find him, don't worry. Now where are you two staying?"

"Greasy's Motel, near Circle Park-" The husband's voice was steadily telling the Sheriff, while the Deputy began shooing the crowd away, encouraging them all to go to their respective homes and businesses.

The brothers looked at each other. Large grins spread over both their faces.

They ran back into the market, caught one of the cashier's, and were soon on their way home. Stanford at the wheel, Stanley already chewing on a sucker.

"What'ya think?" Stanford asked, driving well over the speed limit.

"Something paranormal." Stanley answered, "Too bad Fiddleford isn't coming back til tonight."

"What time does his flight land?"

"Around eleven. And it's the airport at the next town over."

"We could catch them by surprise." His brother offered, "Talk to the parents first?"

Stanley took the sucker out of his mouth, and twirled the white stub between his fingers. It seemed like he had read something about miniature animals in the woods. Or heard something about it. But it would have been back when he had first come to Gravity Falls, and he couldn't remember now.

They decided to wait til that evening to approach the parents. Stanley wanted to look through his papers and journals to make sure he hadn't come across something of the like before now. In the meantime Stanford said he's fix a cover for them.

Which later had been under the guise of FBI agents, which was unoriginal in the younger Pines twin's opinion, but he agreed it would work. Though he doubted Stan spent all of four hours making badges that only read "I AM FBI" and "I AM FBI TOO."

"Frantic parents don't think about stuff like that." Stanford said as they were driving back into town, dressed in black suits, "If they have the slightest feeling their kid will be found, they'll believe anything."

"Remember, we _are_ trying to find their son."

"Right, right."

Greasy's Motel had only ten rooms. The better, more expensive, hotels were near Gravity Falls' mainstreet. Greasy's was the one most tourists, came too first as it was set directly by the road that ran through town. First timers to town often stayed at this one. Then knew better should they decide to come back.

Recognizing the car from before, and Stanford's reasoning that tourists take the room closest to their vehicles, they approached the seventh door, and knocked.

"Yes?" The man who had been with the woman from before opened the door.

"Evening Sir." Stanley tipped his hat. "I'm Stan Pines, FBI. And my partner Powell Stines." They held up the makeshift badges.

The man insisted they come in, his face grew more anxious as they did.

"It's that serious?" He asked, gesturing for them to sit on the bed, "They had to call in the FBI?" His wife was coming from the bathroom, and started when she saw the brothers.

"I'm afraid so." Stanford answered, as the mother of the missing child sat next to her husband, "But not to worry, Sir, and M'am. My partner and I are trained to handle these types of cases specifically. We'll find your son and bring him back to you, safe and sound."

Stanley pulled out the tape recorder from his pocket, and placed it on his lap. Hitting record he asked the couple's names.

They said they were Don and Rita Speers, and their son was nine-year-old Bruce. They were visiting, from Portland. Yes, first time in Gravity Falls. They came to town yesterday, and had set out on one of the marked hiking trails at ten this morning, right after breakfast. Stanley asked Mrs. Speers mark which trail they used on the brochure they had picked up at the front office.

"Now," Stanford did his best to sound calming to the mother, "Tell us what happened, best you can."

Mrs. Speers took a breath, holding her husband's hand, and explained the events of the morning.

"Like Don said, it was just after breakfast. We chose the trail I circled," She nodded towards the brochure in Stanley's hand, "Hawk Trail. Bruce is an adventurous little boy, so he was walking ahead of us a bit. I kept calling for him to wait, but you know how kids are. So, Don ran up ahead to catch him, and..."

Mrs. Speers trailed off, her husband took up the narrative.

"Bruce had brought his football from home and we took it with us. We were tossing it to each other," Mr. Speers went on, " And I guess I tossed it to him a bit too far. He ran into some bushes to get it. I waited for...must have been five minutes, before going after him."

"Is that when...?"

Mr. Speers nodded, "We looked for close to four hours. We called his name, over and over-"

"He's a good boy!" Mrs. Speer's voice interrupted, "He'd come to us when he heard us call him."

Stanley offered her a handkerchief, and asked when, and where, they found the baseball cap. Don Speers said they found it some five miles northwest of the trail, specifically of the bushes where they had last seen Bruce.

"And you're both sure it's his?"

Mrs. Speers nodded, brushing locks of blonde hair from her eyes. "I sowed his name in on the inside...It's his."

"And it was already the, uh, size it is now?"

"Yes." She sniffed, "We found it like that. What does it mean?"

"We can't be sure as of now." Stanford said calmly, "But, rest assured, we'll find your son." He stood up. Stanley thanked them for their cooperation, and said they may call on them again if they need more information.

"Thank you, Agents, thank you." Mr. Speers followed them to the door, "Sirs? Uh...do you think it has anything to do with, well, where my boy is? His hat, I mean?"

"It just might." Stanley offered a sympathetic look to the man.

"Thank you." The man shook their hands, his eyes suddenly misty, like the past hours of worry and panic he had been holding in was ready to flood out. He closed the door, and the twins returned to the car.

Once inside, Stanley removed the tape, and wrote the couple's name on the label. "What time is it?"

"Nine."

"Fiddleford doesn't get in until eleven...how long do you think it will take to meet him at the airport?"

"It's in Splunky, so it's an hour in a half drive." Stanford pulled out the parking lot, "You wanna start headin' that way?"

Stanley had taken his glasses off and was nibbling on the ends, "Yes. The library's closed anyway."

"You think there's a section about giant baseball caps?"

"There might be something about people going missing, and their effects being found, altered to large proportions."

They drove to a nearby gas station to fill the car before the drive, and saw police cars either driving by or parked. Stanley could see lights from the fringe of the surrounding forest. The search was on.

He grimaced thinking about how easy it was to get lost in the woods surrounding the town. How scary it was, especially for a kid. After the past couple of years, he knew it was more than just wolves and mountain lions out there that thought little children would make a tasty snack.

And the poor parents.

He had been lost once. When he was six years old. Stanley couldn't remember what had caused him to venture so far from the familiar area of their neighborhood he usually roamed, but he remembered breaking down behind a trashcan. And the look on his Ma's face when they found him.

Kids pick up on things, and he could tell then, that those three hours his parents looked for him had scared his Mother. It was the first glimpse into the truth, that your parents have nightmares as much as you do. And his MA's had come true for those three hours.

And the look in the Speers eyes. He could only imagine the feeling. You're own neighborhood, that's one thing. But to visit a place, an environment completely different from what Bruce was use to, that was another. That was much scarier. The chance of a child being found was much more slim.

They had to find him. For Mr. Speers and Mrs. Speers, he felt. It suddenly occurred to him they hadn't gotten a description of Bruce. He was about to tell Stanford when he came back to the car, but he beat him to the punch by spouting a description.

"Bruce Speers, is a brown-haired blue-eyed kid. He was wearing a green shirt, blue jeans, and an old peace sign belt buckle. Cops inside asked me to keep an eye out for him."

"Well...alright then."

"It's gotta be scary huh," Stan pulled out from the pump and onto the road, "The woods are a bad place to loose a kid. Remember when..." He trailed off when he saw his brother was far away. Again. That look in his eye, like he was sleeping with is eyes open. It was a bit unsettling. Stan stopped talking and didn't bother to get his attention, experience told him it was no use now. He's been doing that a lot lately. Stanford sighed and turned up the radio.

They arrived to Splunky's International Airport just as Fiddleford's flight was landing, and waited by the entrance. Several people were either going in or coming out, greeting family members or saying goodbye. Thirty minutes later they saw the McGuckets exiting the building, who in turn saw the Pines men right away.

Gina McGucket remarked, while carrying a sleeping seven year old in her arms,"You didn't tell me we were meeting The Blues Brothers when we landed."

"I didn't know." Fiddleford answered, his own arms straining to carry their luggage.

"Looks like you guys had fun Italy." Stanford took two of the suitcases, "Nerd, did you get some sun?"

"He did." Gina smiled, "I like it."

"We all did." Fiddleford added, "Thanks for the ride."

"Can't have our favorite Nerd and his family waste money on a cab."

"Just...remember Stanford, there's a child with us."

"Don't worry, I'm driving." Stanley grinned, carrying some of the family's bags as well.

Everyone was quiet during the ride back to Gravity Falls. Mindful of sleeping Ranger, not to mention Fiddleford looked a bit jet-lagged himself. Gina was resting her head on her hand, and said nothing.

They had been gone for two weeks. Some project that Fiddleford had contributed to years prior to meeting the Pines. It was finally having it's showcase, requiring him to attend. His family with him made it a bit of a vacation, which he relished as the past few months had been so work filled.

They came to the McGucket house, and carried in the luggage, while Gina went upstairs to tuck in Ranger. Once out of earshot, Fiddleford turned to the twins.

"What's the actual reason you boys came to the airport?"

"What, we can't be nice to you?"

"I didn't say that, Stanford. If you two had shown up in your usual attire I wouldn't question it."

Stanley told him about the missing boy, and the spectacle that was in the town square earlier that day, and their questioning of the parents. He asked if the shorter man could remember anyone saying anything about this sort of thing happening before. He mentioned that he thought he had heard some local myth about miniature animals.

Fiddleford thought for a moment. "I do seem to recall hearing some legends when I was boy." He put a hand to his chin, "Wait here."

He left for his study, and returned with a book nearly as big as he was, opened and balancing on his thin arm. He flipped through the pages, eventually giving in and putting the thing on the coffee table.

"Here." He stopped at a page. "Around 1863, sometime after the town was named, there were reports by local settlers of buffalo going missing, and a few townsmen," He scanned the text, "Later many people reported finding miniature buffalo near the trails," He turned the page, "Some years later there were several eyewitnesses proclaiming they saw giant squirrels in the trees."

There was a drawn picture depicting a large cooked squirrel in the center of a long table, with what was probably each member of the town gathered round to eat.

"Must have made good eatin'." Stanford remarked, "Only legends? With that?"

"Yes...It seems there were several mines that had opened around the town by that time. Gravity Falls miners were one of the last to use the canary system. Everyone must have figured the fumes from the mines were making people see things...and I guess the squirrels were marked up to just be a lucky bounty."

"Well, I guess we know better now." Stanley continued looking at the page. "I'm willing to bet something in the forest is responsible."

The Pines twins smiled at the shorter man, who was avoiding eye-contact. He closed the book without a word, his back to the twins.

"Doc?" Stanford asked with shining brown eyes, and a large hand on a small shoulder. "What do you say?"

"To what?" He pretended not to know.

"Fiddleford." Stanley grinned.

"Right." He sighed, "Tomorrow?"

"Of course tomorrow." Stanley chuckled, "We'll come by early."

"Look, there's a missing boy so it's really more of a search than a-"

He was drowned out by the Pines twins chant of "Monster Hunt! Monster Hunt!", as they went out the door, and drove to their own home. Leaving Fiddleford McGucket to sigh and climb the stairs to get the rest he knew he would need.

True to their word, they came back into town at eight in the morning. The car loaded and ready, and after picking up Fiddleford headed towards Hawk trail.

"So how was Italy?" Stanley asked as they drove, "Did Gina and Ranger have fun?"

"They did, yes." Fiddleford smiled to himself, "And the exhibition was good. I was surprised they asked me to attended, my research was minimal compared to the other contributors."

"Knowing you?"

Fiddleford shrugged, putting new film in his camera. "But, I am glad Gina and Ranger had fun. Remind me to show you two the pictures." He smiled, "Ranger gets to brag to his friends he swam in the-"

"We're here!"

The car stopped and was put in park. Stanford unloaded the backpack from the trunk and handed his brother the tape recorder. They were the only ones around. Fiddleford remarked he would have thought the police would at the very least have the area cut off.

"They probably already searched all they could up here. By nine last they had stretched to the outskirts of the town."

"Too bad they're not us!" Stanford stated with a smile, putting his brass knuckles in his jeans pocket.

Hawk Trail was a popular one for visitors, it was also the longest trail in the Gravity Falls area. It would lead to the lake and past the old lumber mill. The trio walked the regular path, until Stanley said they had come to where Mr. Speers marked they had last seen Bruce.

"Where?"

"He said they were tossing a football to each other, and Bruce went after it after Mr. Speers threw it too far. They said he went past some bushes..."

"Which ones?" Fiddleford asked. Something neither of the twins had thought of in hindsight. This was a nature trail. There was brush and bushes everywhere.

"Oh boy."

"Okay. Uh." He looked around. "Wait, he said five miles northwest of the trail." Stanley looked around him for a moment before saying, "This way." He pointed.

"Should we keep an eye out for giant squirrels?" Stanford asked after they had gone a mile or two from the trail, following his brother's lead.

"Or anything else from the boy." Stanley answered, not catching the sarcasm, as usual when he was deep in thought, "Anything that's bigger than it should be." He looked back at his brother and stopped. Fiddleford had fallen behind. He was bent over tying his shoe.

"Hurry up!" Stanford called.

"I'm a-coming!" He stopped. He stared at the ground. "Uh..."

"What?"

The shorter man cupped his hand around something, and stood up slowly, as the twins walked back to him. He held his palm out, and all three stared.

A goat. No bigger than ones' fingernail. It cried out at the three giant faces. Gray coated, large eyed, and walking back and forth on the new surface. Like when you hold an ant on you palm.

"This is...amazing." Fiddleford whispered.

"The miniature buffalo." Stanley thought out loud. He bent to the ground, looking for signs of other small animals. "Fiddleford, where did you find him?"

"Here." He bent back down to the ground. "Right here, in front of my shoe." He let the little thing go, and it ran through the dirt and strands of grass. Their eyes followed it as the goat went further into the brush.

* * *

**Alright! Thanks for reading. This will be a three part deal, the next to parts will be long (and up soon!). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Part! Took me longer than I thought, and it's a bit long, but I planned for only three chapters to this deal ^^; Quick warning, cause I know a lot of peeps can get pretty freaked out by spiders, there is a monster in this one, but I bolded the section, so you can skip it if you want and come back later :)**

**Gravity Falls and characters belongs to Alex Hirsch, the GraviTeam, and Disney XD**

* * *

They soon came across more tiny animals. A pack of very small deer and a bear, no bigger than one's thumb.

"My goodness..." Stanford whispered, his eyes looking upwards. The other two men followed his gaze, and jumped at bit, when they saw it.

An eagle, as big as the Pines' car, was perched on a tree. It's talons could easily wrap around their middles. It studied them like it would have a barn mouse, which was more than unsettling. They kept on their way, with one of the trio more alert to the moment the Eagle decided they were mice, but they passed from it's sight before it could make that decision.

"Look." Stanley pointed ahead. Lights, blue and pink, could be seen through the bushes. Keeping on, over a dip in the ground, they emerged from the brush.

And there they saw crystals. Many of them.

The largest one stood up from a mound, like a grown tree. Surrounding it were several more, buried and peeking out from the ground. The mound was located in the middle of an opening between the trees, where the sun hit the largest crystal perfectly, causing rays of pink and blue to shine from it's sides.

Perhaps it was heightened senses from experience, but the trio had a feeling it wouldn't be a good idea to fall into either beams of light. Not yet at least.

Stanford slid the backpack off his shoulders, "Ya leave the journal at home?" He asked his brother, while opening the pack.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need some scrap paper." He found an old dog-eared notepad inside and asked if it was important. Ripping out a page when Stanley said it wasn't, he then folded it into an airplane, aimed and threw it where the two lights crossed by each other.

As the plane soared into the blue rays of light it grew, fast, and ten times it's size. Into the pink, and it shrunk just as quickly, until the trio could just make out a small thing the size of a fly. Then it sailed on, and disappeared.

"Sweet Moses." Stanley muttered, causing two peppermints to fall from his mouth, "These crystals have size altering properties!"

"It's incredible." Fiddleford took a photo, and looked at the mound, "There's so many of them."

"Now we know where the squirrels came from."

"And," Stanford said slowly, "What happened to the townspeople."

The missing townspeople. The horror of what might have happened to Bruce Speers hit them all at once. His cap had gotten as big as a station wagon, surely that meant he had grown with it...didn't it?

"Oh no..." Fiddleford worried.

Stanley was already looking at the bottoms of his shoes.

"Don't let your Mom-powers get ya all spooked." Stanford teased, though his heart was beginning to pound at the thought, "Look, if the kid did shrink...he probably just camped out under one of those mushrooms over there. And if he grew, he's probably in a cave or something."

"That wouldn't explain why his cap was found a few miles from here." Stanley bent down near the mound, careful to not fall into one of the lights.

"Eh, we can worry about that later. And look on the bright side, Nerd," Stanford slapped the shorter man's back, "Now you can finally know what it's like to be tall."

Stanley brushed some dirt away from a crystal lodged into the earth and pulled it out. As big as his index finger, and carefully held it away from the sunlight.

"Okay then," He looked at the thing, "Whelp. Stanford stand over there, I'll shrink you down to..." He bit his lips, "mmm, Fiddleford's height."

"What?!" His brother jumped, as Fiddleford grinned, "Why test it on me? What about Fiddlesticks, like I said, he can be tall now!"

As he asked this Stanley had caught some sunlight on the crystal and shined the pink rays onto his brother. Within the blink of an eye, Stanford found himself at eye level with the shorter man.

The backpack had maintained it's size, and pulled it's wearer backwards with an "Oofmpf!" He stayed like a turtle turned on it's shell for a moment, before slipping his arms out of the straps and getting up.

"How do you feel?"

"Short."

"I'd be lying if I said it's not nice for someone to look me in the eye without bending down." Fiddleford admitted, "Or lifting me up by my shirt collar." The latter half directed specifically towards the now smaller Pines.

"Goodness gracious, Fids!" Stan exclaimed after looking around for a moment, "You're so tiny. Stanley looks like a giant, and I'm taller than him by an inch, and Gina's got two or three on me, so...wow." He looked at his brother, "Stan, this is so weird."

"Yeah, you look weird too." Stanley titled his head. He turned the crystal onto its other side and returned Stanford to his normal height, "Okay Fiddleford, your turn."

"I'd rather not." He held his hands up, stepping back, "I'm fine how I am."

"Come on, don't you want to be taller than Stanford?"

"No. I really don't." He stressed with a shudder, "We should be looking for Bruce. I agree with Stanford, if he shrinked he's nearby."

"Suit yourself." The taller scientist shrugged, "But you're right, poor kid is probably scared to death." He looked back to his brother who was picking up the backpack, "Stan, bust out the rope and get ready."

"Uh," The usually most enthusiastic member of the group hesitated, and stared at both men. His lips parted and he asked, "Why me?"

"Don't tell me you're scared."

"No." His eyes shifted. Stanley though he looked like he wanted to tell him something.

"What then?"

"Well," Stanford looked at him for a moment, his lips in a thin line, his eyes set on his brother. Like he was trying to communicate with the special twin-telepathy that people thought twins had.

"Stan, what?"

"Well, why do I have to go alone?" He said finally, with a small sigh and looking to the side, "Why can't we just tie some rope around a tree and all three of us shrink down?"

"Because with someone holding the rope, the explorer can move more freely than if it was tied around a tree."

"So why can't two of us go and look for the kid?"

"Cause I don't feel like it." Stanley chuckled. He stopped when he saw his twin's expression. Stan's face reminded him of when their collie, Princess, died when they were twelve.

He sighed.

"O-kay, we'll both shrink down." He gave the crystal shard to Fiddleford. "Big baby." He muttered under his breath.

Stanford either didn't hear the light jab or didn't mind. He looked more relaxed now that Stanley agreed to go with him. Besides he knew he would have joined Stanford eventually. He couldn't miss out on this.

They tied one end of the rope around Stanford's waist, and Fiddleford held the other end. He told them to give a tug if they wanted to grow back to size, and two if they needed him to pull them out of something.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" The Pines men responded in unison, and high-sixed as a pink ray pf light from the crystal covered them.

The world grew, fast, and when it was over they could look up to Fiddleford, who was now like one of Gulliver's giants. The rope had turned into string, and they could rest their arms on the tip of their friend's shoe.

"Amazing." Stanley looked up to the sky, where the trees where now impossibly big and tall, "This is incredible."

"I wonder how these crystals came to be?" Stanford set his foot on a pebble.

"That's like asking how the squash we found last month came to be." Stanley answered. He gestured to the mushrooms some feet away with, "Come on."

There was a pack of deer lounging under the fungi that scattered when they saw the newcomers.

'Like Alice in wonderland.' Both men thought at they walked closer. One of them half expected the Caterpillar to be waiting for them.

The boy wasn't there, or any sign of him. Still, assuming he had become a miniature, he couldn't be too far away.

Fiddleford was holding tightly to the life-line, and moving accordingly. He didn't try to speak to the twins, figuring his voice would sound much different in their current state. Probably louder. He also doubted he'd be able to hear them from their place below.

"Bruce!" Stanford cupped his hands around his mouth. "Bruce Speers! We're from the town!"

"We're here to take you home! Bruce!"

No answer. A bit closer to the mound, mindful to stay clear from either effects of the crystals, they walked. Pushing grass over, moving tiny rocks out of their way. They called a few more times, but there was still no answer from the child.

"How do you think his hat ended up a few miles from here?" Stanley asked, after they had been searching for some time.

"That's really botherin' you isn't it, Piondexter?" Stanford accused, "I don't know, you saw those lights, they were all criss-crossin'."

He waved his hands dismissively, as though that was a good enough answer. He didn't expand on what he meant by that, but Stanley didn't ask anymore. Deciding to put the question on the back burner, for now.

"I don't think we're making any progress."

Stanley sighed, "We could try a bit further from the crystals, into the forest." And if they still saw no sign of the boy then they'd have to decided on another plan of action.

He thought of the the caves. Stanford was right, they probably were another good lead. That is if Bruce had grown and somehow found them without causing too much ruckus for his parents to hear his giant footsteps.

'Then again that would probably depend on how big he grew.' Stanley thought, lifting up a stray penny.

Just as he was about to tell his companion to tug on the rope, and let the Giant know that they wished to be returned to normal size, when Fiddleford called down to them.

The first time since they had began the search,"Uh, boys..."

"What is it?"

"I doubt he can hear you, Lee."

That was true enough. But it didn't keep the scientist from telling them that the eagle from before was back, and eyeing him. Hungrily.

"Just stay still!"

"Lee, he can't hear you!"

"What do we do then?!"

There wasn't time to do anything. The eagle dived, talons open, ready to snatch it's prey.

Of whom had dropped the rope and began to run on instinct. But the predator was fast, and use to larger meals. Taking him by the back of his jacket, the Pines could hear him scream as he was carried off.

"This way!" Stanford pulled on his brother, and began running towards the lights. Into the blue and they were back to normal size. The eagle was flying further into the woods, and they, after it.

Stanford untied the rope from his waist as they went, leaving it behind. There was more in the backpack.

Stanley tried shouting to Fiddleford. Let him know they were coming, that they directly under the bird, they could see him in it's grip. The animal was beginning to fly far above the trees.

"Can't you become a giant or something and snatch him back?"

"No, Fiddleford has the crystal!"

They shared a look, and then both began calling to their friend to use the crystal to shrink the eagle. At least to a manageable size. Or use it to increase his own height. But just as before, it was doubtful whether he could hear them.

Could he even see them running after him? The Eagle was so high up now.

The twins didn't notice the large shadow over them. But they were aware of something grabbing their backs, of their feet lifting up and away from the ground. Over the trees and into the sky.

Stanford screamed, his eyes wide with panic,"WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Another giant bird-"

"Oh really?!" He cried, "I wouldn't have guessed Piondexter!"

They were being carried high over the woods. The town could be seen, the mountains beyond, and the eagle that had taken Fiddleford McGucket.

The two birds of prey were flying close, enough to where the captives could see each other.

Stanley called again to Fiddleford, telling him to use the crystal. And Fiddleford yelled back that he was trying. The pocket that held it was pinned under one of the eagle's talons.

"Oh no!" A shaky voice cried, "STANLEY!"

He could hear something rip. The bird must have caught most of the pack in it's grasp. The straps were the only things keeping Stanford from falling.

"Fiddleford, hurry!" Stanley called, reaching out to his brother. There was a hole in the backpack already, from the sharp claws of the bird, and he saw the contents fall to the green trees below. Like they would. Like Stan would.

Perhaps Fiddleford had managed to slip his hand through the talons. Perhaps, for some reason, the Eagle's grip on him loosed, allowing him to reach the crystal. Or however else; all Stanley saw next was a sudden burst of pink. Just as the two birds soared closest to each other, and the three men within an arm's reach.

And then they were falling. The birds were gone, perhaps startled by the change themselves. Stanley closed his eyes, reaching for anything. His brother, his friend, the branches that cut and snapped against them as they went down.

He heard screaming, and his own heart beating from his chest. Something took his hand, or maybe he caught something. And the he stopped.

He didn't look for a moment. And when he did, he saw Stanford had caught him by the wrist. Stan's other arm was wrapped around Fiddleford's legs. His eyes closed, shallow rapid breaths escaping his from mouth.

There was a whirling sound, like a fan.

Using his free hand to grab Stanford's waist, he hoisted himself up, also wrapping an arm around Fiddleford's pant leg. Soon as he did, Stanford buried his head in Stanley's shoulder, without a word. He looked up at the professor.

Fiddleford had his arms over his head, and some sort of flying device in his hands. Three lights on the handle that were glowing bright blue, and above them was a propeller.

"What is that?"

"My umbrella." Fiddleford answered in a strained voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like my legs are going to be ripped off." He pressed one of the buttons with his thumb, and they began to descend at a much slower pace.

While they did, and the younger of the Pines men felt his nerves return to him, he was more aware of the slight tremble coming from his sibling. As though the beat of his brother's heart was causing his body to shake. He didn't say anything. He let Stan hold on to him.

After a moment, like a freight train, it hit him, all at once.

Stan's reluctance to explore alone. Because it would become a very real problem. Because it was more likely to find yourself picked up and carried over great heights when you're as big as a cricket. Or when animals have become as big as a car.

"Oh." He muttered to himself.

Soon they were safely on the ground again. Stanford, letting go of the inventor and his brother, "Doc...I love you. Let's runaway together."

"I'm married."

"I don't care, I'm open-minded." He sat down on the ground, "Tell Gina I love her, and I'll marry her too."

"You have my word." Fiddleford smirked, letting the second Pines look at the umbrella.

Which is what it was, or had been. It's handle had been replaced with a metal one, which housed the three buttons. One to activate it (which also shut it down), one to make it fly upwards, and then one to make it descend.

"You always have this?" Stanley asked, turning the device over in his hand, then returned it to the owner.

"Usually." Fiddleford pressed the off button and it folded, then put the device in his jacket, "Or I try to."

"Amazing. I'm with Stan, I love you."

"I'm finally popular." Fiddleford looked back to the man who was still seated on the ground, back turned. He looked to Stanley and whispered he had forgotten as well.

"But I don't." Stanley whispered back. He lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "I never do."

Fiddleford shrugged,"It's not as though it could have been helped this time."

"Well, yes, but..." He sighed, it felt wrong. That something like that had slipped his mind. Not during their previous adventure, but he thought back to how Stan seemed to hesitate when they were about begin the search. That look he gave him. He had been trying to tell him something.

As far as the most recent excitement in their lives, Fiddleford was right things had happened so fast, there had been no way to avoid it. And he knew Stan knew this as well.

Fiddleford looked back at the figure, who was no doubt trying to collect himself.

"You think he's okay?"

"I don't know-"

"You Nerds going to keep talking about me or are we going to do something?" Stanford asked, standing up, and slung the torn backpack in front of him, inspecting the rips. It wasn't as bad as he had thought, actually.

"Ford?"

"What?" He asked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," He wasn't looking at them, asking flatly, "Why?"

"No reason." Stanley sighed. If he wanted to play it off, fine. That was fine. Ignoring the weird looks from Fiddleford, he took a better look at their surroundings.

They were smaller than they had been before. That stray penny over there would probably require all three of their efforts to lift. And the tips of the grass blades came well over their heads.

"What happened to the crystal?"

"It got away from me, I'm sorry,"Fiddleford explained, "I think the glare of the sun from my glasses hit it."

"See, that is why I don't wear mine. Darn things cause more trouble than they're worth." Stan stepped closer to them, the backpack under his arm, "Well, we still have the recorder, some rope, and the flares."

"It'll take hours to get back to the crystals, this way." Stanley mused out loud. He asked if Fiddleford saw where the crystal shard had fallen. The inventor replied he didn't think it was too far from where they had been while still trapped by the birds. Somewhere due west(ish), was his best bet.

* * *

"This is a bit smaller than you're use to isn't it, Fiddle McBucket?" Stanford goaded after they had been walking for a few minutes. Fiddleford rolled his eyes, and said something about Stan experiencing quite the size displacement himself today.

Stanley though, was transfixed by the the new world they were put in.

"This is amazing. I wish I had brought the journal." Brown eyes lighting up as they went, "It's an entire different world down here! Think of all the creatures that could have literally been under our feet?" He grinned, teeth showing, "Think of all the species that might have been missed just because mankind was simply too big!"

Fiddleford agreed, "In a controlled space these crystal could be used for any number of things in the scientific world."

"All the advancements that could be made in technology alone and it was right here in Oregon!" Stanley laughed, he saw his brother from the corner of his eye, "Fordy what are you staring at?" He couldn't help but grin.

"Nothing, Lee-Lee, I just get a kick out of you nerds freakin out." His smirked matched his brother.

"You have to admit this is something!"

"After everything we've seen and come across, I think nothing is starting to surprise me." Stanford answered, walking next to his brother.

"You say that every time."

"...Yea." He smiled, "Well, maybe it'll be true one of these days."

"So this is cool?" Stanley grinned.

"It's interesting, I wouldn't say cool."

"I'll take that." He looked on his other side. The third member of the trio was gone.

Stanford said something about using some of the rope so he would stop getting lost, but then spotted the man up ahead. He was motionless, looking around a rock.

The twins caught up with him, and he didn't move. He kept his eyes ahead, and the twins turned theirs in the same direction. And their eyes widened when they saw the spider web that had been spun, settled in place between two fallen branches.

Large, vertical and orb-shaped. One could see the flies and other pests trapped in the web, wrapped in silk.

And at the center, sat the creature that had spun it.

**It's abdomen large and bulbous, legs thick, colored black and brown. The spider was facing towards the trio, however it's attention was on other things, such as the large white cocoon at it's mouth.**

**The noise would have been soundless had the men been their usual height. The slosh, sizzling, of the dead pests, and the subsequent sound of it sucking from the cocoon; it was eating. Paying them no mind for the moment.**

**Stanley motion for them to keep on, quietly, so as not to disturb it. Holding a breath they turned back around to go on their way.**

**They hadn't gone a few steps, until he looked behind, and commanded them to run. The thing was crawling down it's web. Straight towards them, and fast.**

**Stanford took the the back of the line, glancing behind every second, getting ready should he need to be, pushing the others ahead of him.**

**"Where do we go?!"**

**"I don't know!" The second Pines brother looked around, they were stuck. It was all grass and twigs. He asked Fiddleford if he still had the umbrella.**

**"Yes, Stanley, I didn't leave by the-" He tripped, saved only by the larger man catching him by the back of his jacket, "Yes, yes I do."**

**They could hear Stanford screaming that the spider behind them. And that was plain enough without his warning, they could hear it, behind, it's many legs thumping and hitting the ground as it came after them.**

**"It might think we're flies!" Fiddleford warned.**

**"I think the chance is worth it!" Stanford answered, running closer to his companions, "Are spiders usually so fast?!"**

**The monster jumped, leaped over them, and was soon advancing in-front.**

**"Or do that?" Stan dropped the backpack, and told them to go. He was ready, digging his brass knuckles from his pockets.**

**"Go on!"He called behind. Matching the creature's speed he jumped, threw his fist, and hit the target. The monster stopped, stunned for the moment. He winded his arm for the next.**

**"Not yet!" Stanley looked at the professor, who already had the umbrella out and was pressing the top button.**

**"Hurry!"**

**"It's jammed!"**

**Another blow, his fists covered with some light brown liquid, and the creature reeled back again. Stanford probably seemed like an odd cricket to it. That bit back at it whenever it came to close.**

**The spider was still for a moment, it came again, one's of it's legs reaching out for the fighter. Seeing it too late he was kncke . Adrenaline still charging through him, he was ready. Standing ready to jump it again.**

**What little he knew about arachnids was that they generally couldn't see too well out of all their eyes. That didn't make the feeling that eight of them were seemingly staring him down any better.**

**The fighter backed up, he felt Stanley lock arms with him. Fiddleford was still trying to get the thing to activate.**

**The spider moved.**

**"Doc..." Stanford tensed.**

**"Hold on!"He whispered.**

**The creature moved again, though this time the Umbrella took flight. They hadn't been too high in the air, when one thick hairy leg of the creature shot upwards, pulled them down, with enough force to split the umbrella to pieces upon impact.**

**And more than enough to for the two scientists to lay still, disoriented. Cries from the third man brought one to his senses.**

**Caught by the creature's claws, Stan tried every defense, from punching to kicking, the creature raised him in the air, slammed him to the ground in response.**

**"Stan! They have hard skin!"**

**"Ya think?!" He yelled back. The thick appendage held him in place, "Nerds!" He cried, tried to move the thing off of him. He was lifted to the air, and pulled forward,"I COULD USE SOME HELP!"**

**The it's fangs, long, black, and curved like carving knives. And the longer smaller legs-like things, near it's mouth, moving in their own way as he was brought closer.**

**Stanley had come to himself, and was already on his feet, directing Fiddleford to a nearby twig.**

**"AAAAAHHH!" Stanford screamed, the sharp things moved back and forth.**

**But he was dropped, let go of and landed on his feet, avoiding the other appendages that were moving around him. Back towards towards his brother and friend, they were holding a twig by the middle. And looking back at the creature he saw it reeling back and forth.**

**"What did you do?"**

**"Disturbed it." Stanley answered, as he did the spider, some distance away, faced back towards the trio, moving slowly, but directly.**

**"Well thanks," Stanford saw it, "but now it's angry!"**

**"I've got an idea." Fiddleford spoke up.**

**'They would have been good stuntmen in another life.' Fiddleford thought from his where he was.**

**The spider had since turned it's attention back to the prey. The two men stood side by side; for the plan to work they had to distract it for a moment. No fear, they charged, with loud battle cries.**

**'Or Stanford would, at any rate.' He pulled the stick forewords. Their decreased stature made it much heavier, and he wasn't an especially strong man. But he could work fast. Hearing the twins distract the creature served to tell him how much time he had.**

**Fiddleford lifted the piece of wood over the stone, and pushed the front end til it was well enough in place. He made sure.**

**Alright, it was ready.**

**Loosing his tie, untucking his shirt he ran to join them. Eyes closed and screaming a battle cry of his own. At first he intended to the climb up the thing to meet the twins, but no sooner felt himself being picked up by the back of his jacket and held in the air, like a disturbance.**

**Stanley had been caught by the sticky legs too, and was kicking vigorously, and Stanford had gotten on top of the thing, taken to punching it's upper abdomen.**

**It's extremely unlikely the creature felt any of this, any more than a human may feel a fly crawling on his arm.**

**Stan saw the professor had joined them, "How much more?" He asked.**

**"We have to get it to move over a bit!" Fiddleford was kicking the thing himself, only to be thrown to the dirt, and raised up again, "Just a bit more!" He said in small voice.**

**"How do we do that?" Stanford thought to himself. He saw where the doc had placed the trap. They were already so close, but the creature had to be directly over it.**

**He jumped off. Picking up some would-have-been-pebbles, and began throwing, careful to miss the spider and his companions. Just enough to get the creature's attention.**

**"C'mon ya ugly yutz!" He hollered at it, moving towards the rock.**

**"Stan, just a bit more!" Stanley yelled, who had both hands on the spider's leg, trying to detach his shirt from it.**

**Another pebble, and Stanford began climbing the rock. The spider followed, he looked back at the two for a sign, whether they were ready. A bit more, it had to be directly over the trap.**

**Stanley had freed himself and landed on the back abdomen, "Now!" He called.**

**Stan charged the thing, gripping the creature's appendages like a jungle gym, climbing upwards, towards the other two.**

**Fiddleford unbuttoned his jacket and fell, caught by the twins. They ran and jumped as far as they could.**

**Landing on the other end of the stick, the combined weight of their bodies brought the side down. The trio stayed there, waiting a moment, before letting go.**

Had it worked?

A look around the stone proved it had. The spider was gone, having been catapulted away and into the grass. Hopefully it would give up and go back to it's web. For now though, it was gone.

"Ahaha!" Stanford slung an arms around his friends, "We did it!" He took his arms off their shoulders to retrieve the backpack that had been hidden in a thin patch of grass blades.

"Hooray!" Stanley cheered, then noticed a thin layer of some brown sticky substance on his palms, "Ah! Ew." He walked back to the rock and began wiping his hands on it, listening to his brother and Fiddleford carry on.

"That was fun."

"You think everything is fun!"

"Well, we're alive." Stanford paused for a moment, "Is it normal for spiders to attack?"

"If they're hunting spiders, which I think that was."

"You think?"

"Well I'm not in the habit of identifying arachnids while I'm about to be eaten by one, Stanford!"

"Alright, alright."

The second Pines couldn't help but shudder for a minute. He never had a soft spot for spiders. This encounter was more than enough to cement the fact.

Though, he remembered how the inventor had once told him how growing up in the rural parts of Oregon, had given a small curious child no shortage of spiders for pets, and to study. It was very likely his sentiment of the creatures was changed.

"The umbrella's no more..."Fiddleford picked up the remains of a propeller's wing, then tossed it back to the ground.

"You can make another."

Stanley started scrapping the sticky stuff from his other hand on the rough surface. He heard his friend say Gina didn't "appreciate" him taking things from the house and reinventing them, then started to tell Stan something about their last toaster.

He didn't hear exactly what, for the ground had begun to move under them. Or not move, but he felt a small vibration. They could all feel it.

"Now what?" Stanford wondered.

There it was again. And again.

Stanley began climbing the rock. Upon reaching the top he squinted, trying to see what was causing it. He could just see over the sea of grass blades, three rough black surfaces coming in their direction.

"You guys might wanna start climbing." He answered when the two below asked what he saw.

Without a question the backpack was tossed up, and Stan and Fiddleford soon after.

As soon as the two men reached the top, from the forest of grass came three large beetles, running past the rock housing the trio, and thankfully not over it.

"Eehh." Stanley grimaced. It was like seeing a hoard of elephants stampeding pass you. Ugly, humongous, elephants, that like the spider, seemed much more frightening in the current state of the trio. And faster.

"You know most beetles aren't exactly slow to begin with," Fiddleford observed as the massive insects paid them no mind, "But...well now.."

Stanley looked back over the grass blades, and saw a few more approaching. He had an idea.

"You guys good for one more jump?"

"Always." His brother grinned.

Using what was left of the rope, he cut two separate lines with his pocket knife, and tied loops into the ends. He and Stanford both took one and secured it to their belts.

They had to wait til right before it passed. Locking arms, McGucket in the middle, they were ready. Run straight ahead. Don't stop when you get close to the edge, full speed, and one leap.

The three men hit the surface of the beetle's shell, two bounced and nearly rolled off, though Stanley caught the split in the shell, and pulled himself and the professor up.

Stan had already caught one of the beetle's antennas with his line of the rope. Now the other. The beetle flinched a bit but didn't stop.

"Whoo-hoo!" Stanford hollered once they could steer the thing, "Good plan."

"Haha!" Stanley and Stanford steered the beetle to the right, back on their path, "This should make things easier, huh?"

"Just a bit." Fiddleford smiled, holding tightly to both men's jackets as they directed the insect here and there.

They rode the beetle what would have been, for regular sized folks, a few steps. But it was indeed better than trying on their own in the state they were in. And these types of bugs are actually quite fast. Relatively. Better than a Lady Bug at any rate.

"Or not, because Lady Bugs can fly."

"I'm gonna push you off!"

Stanley laughed, "But Beetles are actually some of the more faster insects in the world. I mean, sure it depends on the species of beetle. There are thousands of different types. The Japanese Tiger Beetle is said to go at a speed of-"

"See that?" Stanford interrupted, squinting at something up ahead, "Cause I can't. It's just a blur."

The other two could. The blur was the crystal, it had landed in a wet patch of mud. The beetle was steered and released once they reached it, and the Pines used the rope to pull the thing out of the ground.

As they did so, Stanley noticed the shorter of the trio was looking deep in thought, and worried. Once the crystal out of the ground, he asked what was wrong.

"Nothing."

"You looked deep in thought."

"Are you thinking about all the people that went missing?" Stanford asked, smiling puckishly, "That have been shrinking to incredibly small sizes, never to be seen again, that were most likely stepped on, and crushed to death? Does it make you uneasy?"

Fiddleford's face paled, "Yes."

"The kid probably just hid somewhere...Or maybe he was eaten by a spider...Or maybe we, or someone in the search party from last night, stepped on him-"

"Stanford!"

"It's fine," Fiddleford sighed, the color returning to his face. Ignoring Stan's chuckle he went on, "Let's just get to a more comfortable height."

Stanford stood a small distance in front of the crystal with Stanley and Fiddleford trying to reflect the sun from the lens of their glasses. They succeeded, and a flash of light shot out from the other side. Though when the two scientists looked around the crystal, there was no sign of Stanford Pines.

Without a word, and slight mutual panic, they turned the crystal to the other side. Tried again, aiming for where he had been had been standing.

This time they saw Stan return back to his usual height, though he didn't looking very happy about the mishap. He picked the crystal up and soon had his brother and Fiddleford to their own sizes.

"Thanks." Stanley grinned sheepishly, "We didn't mean to-"

"Right." Stanford gave the crystal back to his sibling, "So, now what?"

"I think it's safe to say we didn't really consider what this meant." Stanley put the crystal in his pocket, "If Bruce did diminish in size, it could take weeks to find him-"

"Assuming he's still alive-"

"Yeah, yeah," He glared a bit then continued, "And if he didn't, then there's not too many places he could hide." Stanley took the tourist brochure and his pen from the inside of his jacket.

"Okay," Looking at the map, "The crystals are somewhere here." He circled a spot, "Stanford is probably right, a giant kid would look for a cave or something to hide in."

"Nearest ones," Fiddleford took the pen and marked three places, "Are here."

"Okay, then." Stanley said, "Now if he shrunk," The man traced a larger circle around the area where the crystals were found, "He could potentially be within this radius."

"That's a lot-a of ground." Stanford whistled, "Especially if we're gonna do this a mini-people. Could take months."

"And we've already spent a good part of the day as miniatures." Stanley bit the end of the pen, "Let's head back to our place real quick, get a few more supplies, recuperate, then head for the caves."

By "recuperate" they knew he had meant get some needed rest for an hour or so.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Hope you're enjoying the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa! Okay, second to last chapter! I was getting anxious so what would have been the final chapter was split in two-it would have been pretty long. But expect the next chapter up soon! So many thanks to all of you! **

**Gravity falls and it's character belong to Alex Hirsch, the GraviTeam, and Disney XD.**

* * *

An hour's rest at the shack, and then they prepared to head off again.

Replenishing some rope, taking three flashlights, and an old blanket (no telling what shape they'd find Bruce in). Stanley also made sure he had the journal with him this time, tucking it into the inside pocket of his jacket.

He was tempted to prepare another backpack, but Stanford, impatiently, convinced him they needed only one.

"Come on, we can't keep the kid waiting!" He urged, leaning on the doorway of his twin's room.

Stanford only needed his shoes and brass knucks, and he was ready to go. The two scientists on the other hand, usually felt compelled to take the entire lab between the two of them. This grated on the other Pines nerves often, but sometimes he thought it was funny.

"Like the grandpa that want to take the entire pharmacy for a trip to the Zoo." He teased, then said he was going to start the car and his brother better be ready in five minutes.

The cave closest to Hawk Trail was, according to the Gravity Falls native, a popular excursion point for the local teenagers, to do only what you can imagine bored teenagers would do.

He himself had only approached the cave as an adolescent to seek out a peculiar type of fungi he had suspected was growing nearby, after noticing several of his classmates had odd rashes forming on their necks, which only pointed to a-

"Have ya been inside or not?" Stanford interrupted, looking annoyed.

"No, not really." Fiddleford sighed, "Turned out it was something else causing the rashes, I didn't go more than a foot or two inside."

"Time to fix that." Stanley turned on his flashlight with a grin.

Dark, with the high ceiling, by the guide of their flashlights, the trio could see how far the walls alone were spread from one another. The sheer space told you the echos would be loud, and it encouraged silence.

Stanley saw the occasional soda can or candy wrapper. Ripped pages from magazines, and what looked like it had once been class notes, crumpled and half buried in the dirt. Old bunched up and dirty blankets by the cave's walls. Everything that was needed to tell him the cavern (at least the first few feet inside of it) was indeed a spot for the local kids.

The further they walked, the less litter there was, until it all had disappeared. Leaving the massive space of it all, the darkness that seemed to encourage the vastness, which in turn told the men they were entering the real danger.

There was some soft humming coming from Stanford, and a rapid _click!click!click!_ from Stanley's pen.

Fiddleford was between the two brothers, glancing around him, by the flashlight's glow. As a boy he attempted to map out much of the wilderness surrounding his home as he could. He never had enough grit to explore as much of it as he wanted to, not alone. And seeing how his sisters have never cared for that sort of thing, and he had been a lonely boy, he never had a friend to go with him.

But the past few months with the Pines had brought the Scientist enough out of his comfort zone, that now he could look back on his awkward years and wonder what had him so spooked before? Or to at least look at those years with the kind of cringe you begin to appreciate as an adult, while simultaneously wanting to travel back in time an give your youthful self a much needed pep talk.

In the midst of these thoughts he looked up, and jumped back.

Stanford, who was walking behind the Professor, and looked up as well, then grinned, "They're just bats, Nerd."

"What?" Stanley turned around.

"Fiddlesticks saw some bats and got scared."

"I was not scared Stanford." He glared.

"Well ya jumped a full mile. Ha ha!"

Stanley looked up himself, "Heh, bats." He continued on,"It's okay Fiddleford. Stan leave him alone."

"I wasn't scared. I was startled."

"Sure." Stanford went on walking after them, then stopped, "Wait, bats..." He looked down, grimaced, "Oh, ew! Come on!"

Fiddleford glanced down at the caves' floor and groaned as well, "I should have expected this..."

Stanley turned back around, "Don't tell me you guys just now noticed."

"Don't tell me you did and didn't say anything, ya dunst!"

"They're just shoes, they can be cleaned off." Stanley rolled his eyes.

"These were brand-new though!"

"Why are you such a baby today?!"

"Who are you calling a baby?!"

The twins started speaking over each other, their voices rising, and as usual, neither noticed they had pinned the smaller of the trio between them. Who by now, understood it was no use trying to speak up when they got like this.

So Fiddleford kept quiet, and tried to think of something else til they made up...or one of them started crying, and then start to deny that they were crying. Who was doing what often changed.

He could hear the ugly creatures above begin to stir, and tried to ignore that as well.

The flapping of the wings became louder and louder. As though more and more of the bats were becoming agitated as the brothers voices and tempers rose. Both of whom were so wrapped up in their sibling bickering neither noticed the disturbed creatures.

Fiddleford looked up at the cave's ceiling, and saw they had began swarming.

"Boys..."

"-YOU KNOW WHY!"

"Yeah well it's PATHETIC!" Stanley retorted.

"Boys..." Fiddleford couldn't even hear himself, between the twins and the increasing sound of the bats.

"You know what?" Stanley's eyes narrowed. "You're just wea-"

"Don't, you, say it!" Stanford yelled.

It wasn't til there was a loud, rumbling shriek, larger than any bat, and coming from the darkness ahead. Both of the Pines shut up and stared into the inky blackness where their flashlights couldn't reach.

fLWWOPM! fLWWOPM!

All the bats were now in flight. They flew lower and out towards where the trio had been coming. Another shriek, or call, that rumbled the walls, and they could feel their bones shake inside them from the vibrations.

"Run."

There was no need to tell them twice.

They could hear it though, as they tried to head back the way they came, cutting through the blackness. One look behind and Fiddleford screamed.

"What?!" Stanley turned his head. He could make out a large creature, it's head, big black eyes and fanged snout, or muzzle, opening and closing as it let out it's shriek, "Oh Sweet Moses!"

Stanford took the smaller of the trio up by the back of his jacket and tossed him onto the large backpack, "Holding on?" He asked.

A high-pitched scream in his ear told him he was.

The bats, ahead and low to the ground, were circling. Seen too late, and caught in the midst, they could hear and feel the cave's inhabitants flying around them.

Stanley tried to see where they had come in, where they could go, but the flying creatures; there were so many. And he could hear the giant coming.

He could barely make out a passage just to the left. Taking his twin's wrist, they were off again, feeling the creatures scratch against them as they ran through the mini cyclone.

The only flashlight that hadn't been dropped, could only show them so much in front of them as they went. The dark was the thick, consuming, drowning in the high-pitched echos, the calls of the bats. Running over rocks and the damp earth, praying with each step they wouldn't fall over some kind of underground cliff.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know!"

The bats were closer, the collective calls was almost ear shattering. Stanley could hear his brother say something, but he couldn't hear what.

A smaller opening ahead. Down the dark rocky way. It opened to a wider space, and suddenly it was easier to see. Enough to show them they would have fallen over a sharp edge had they run any further. Stanley pointed to the other side. It was too far to jump. And the bats, were coming near.

There had to have been another way. Stanley looked around him, his vision blurred by the panic, distracted, he didn't see his brother throw something. He didn't see him tug on the rope.

He did feel Stan's arm around his chest, commanding, "Hold on to me!"

There was no time to argue. Stanford pulled him over the edge and he held on tight, eyes closed. The flashlight had been taken from his hand but he didn't notice.

They could feel the weight of themselves drop. Fast, and straight down, blood and adrenaline rushing. Swinging a bit, then stilling, and opening their eyes.

The bats could be seen soaring far above head. Followed by the large monster bat, gliding it across the air. The creatures paid no mind, not bothering to look for the trespassers, who were dangling down below, and were soon gone. Further into the darkness.

"Fordy?" Stanley breathed out, aware of his heartbeat once again, and seeing that his brother was looking upwards, "Where's Fiddleford?"

"I'm right here." A shaky voice offered. A mess of light brown hair and glasses popped out from the backpack. He had crawled inside during the chase. And had also handed Stanford the rope that was now keeping them from falling into the dark unknown below.

"I thought we lost ya, heh." He turned his attention back to Stanford, "That was a...bat-attack, huh? Heheheh..." It wasn't till he actually said that out loud, he realized it wasn't as funny as he thought it would have been.

Stanford asked, in an unusually calm voice, if the two men could see what was below them. A flashlight wasn't needed to know there was only a long drop down.

"It would be wise to start climbing."

It wasn't too long a climb, and the trio was soon on the opposite edge of the underground chasm. The Professor crawled from the backpack and pulling the flashlight out with him.

Stanley Pines pressed a hand to the front pocket of his jacket, relieved to feel the shape of his journal and spare pen still there. The pen he took out and began chewing on the tip, absent-mindedly, while helping Fiddleford to his feet, and checking that his friend was okay.

"Yes." Fiddleford assured, and looking in the direction the bats had flown, "I've just never seen a creature as big as that. It's incredible."

"How would a bat grow that large? I doubt the crystals had formed so far from...well, I don't know. They could have, why not?" He sighed. This town, he'd just chalk it up to the town being what it is.

Stanley saw his brother take the flashlight and walk back towards the wall. Poor guy couldn't catch a break with heights today.

"See that?" Fiddleford pointed above them.

"What is that? A sinkhole?" Lee squinted.

"I don't know, but it's letting the light in here."

"Nerds!" Stanford called, "Found somethin' we can use for a staircase."

It looked like a sloppy stack of rocks that lead down, to wherever down was, deemed safe after a few tentative test steps.

Before anyone could claim lead and begin the descent, Fiddleford stood in front of the twins, looking between them, arms crossed, expectant.

"What?"

"..."

"Nerd, what's with the Mom-face?"

"..."

Stanley sighed and put a hand on Stan's shoulder, leading him to the side. Fiddleford turned his back, pretending to inspect the staircase a bit more.

"He's not going to want to do anything til we make up."

"Whaddya' mean?" Stanford shifted his eyes.

"I mean, I'm sorry."

He wasn't looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry about what I said, and what I was about to say." Stanley added, "I was about to say something really, below the belt, and I knew it was below the belt, and I'm sorry. Okay?"

"..Eh, it's fine Piondexter." Stan hit him on the shoulder. "I've been whiny lately, you were right."

"Something you want to talk about?"

The way Stanford's eyes were narrowed at him caught Stanley off guard. They knew each other, inside and out, but he wasn't a mind-reader.

"I got a letter..."

"A letter?" Stanley looked at him,"Stan I know it's not just a letter making you so moody, come on, what is it?" He asked impatiently.

Stan was looking him in the eyes, and for once in a long time, Stanley couldn't read them.

"It's nothing important," He sighed finally, "Forget it, let's just fine the kid." He was about to walk past him, but Stanley caught his shoulder.

"Tell me later?"

After a pause he agreed, they'd talk about it later. Ford called out to Fiddleford they had made up.

Stanley wasn't satisfied with how the conversation had gone, but he knew that Stan kept promises to him at least. He'd find out. But it was weird. Just now, when he couldn't read the deep brown eyes that were a mirror of his own...

'Later,' He told himself, 'We have to find Bruce now.'

* * *

"How deep underground are we?" Stanford wondered, head turned towards the wall. It was quite dark now, apart from the single glow of the flashlight. They had been descending for a time. The leader had to hit the side of the flashlight when it began to flicker, every so often.

Fiddleford pulled on his collar. "It's getting warm. I reckon we're quite a-ways down."

Once they finally reached the bottom, Stanley searched through the backpack and replaced the batteries. From theere the only way to go was forward. Though it was safe to say they were lost themselves, and doubted they were anywhere close to the boy.

Until Stanford stopped, and flared his arms before grabbing his brother's and friend's shirts to steady himself. There was a hole in the wet ground. It was deep, he had almost stepped into it.

"Whoa! Heh, almost fell..." Stanford trailed off, turning his head to the hole, seeing it by the torch's light.

"They say too much muscle mass is the usual cause of dis-coordination-" The taunting remark was cut short when Stanley's gaze followed, and all three men stood, mouth agape.

It looked like a hole in the wet ground, but by the torch's shine they saw how deep it was set, how far it stretched. There were slight ridges inside. Smaller inner shifts, like the print of a sneaker.

Stanley turned in the direction of the print, and walking ahead saw there was another. And another. Without a word they followed the prints.

It would seem Bruce had grown, and it seemed he was here. Somewhere further into the cave, where it became blacker. Darker. And the prints became more and more uneven, like he had begun stumbling in the dark, though they pointed themselves in the same general direction.

Eventually leading the party to some slope, not quite a hill but not exactly a cliff or mountain. Where the ground was muddier, more slippery. They could hear water dripping from above and echoing through the walls of the underground.

"It's going to be a climb."

"Not too big a problem," Stanford slid the pack off his shoulders and handed it to his brother, then kneeled, "Hop aboard, Nerd!"

The Pines climbed up the slope, Stanley with the flashlight in his mouth, and Fiddleford hanging onto Stanford's back. It became less warm as they ascended, and both Stans felt the mud become cooler as they gripped into the slopes sides.

Reaching the top, Stanley spotted one more foot print a bit further from where the floor evened out. It looked like Bruce had slipped a bit. And further, just where the end of the light stretched, he could see something that looked like his brother's shoes.

A red child's size sneaker, left behind, and half buried in the mud.

"Bruce!" He called into the dark, "Bruce Speers! Are you here?"

Stan and Fiddleford joined in. There was an echo, louder than their voices, in response.

"Bruce!" Stanford yelled, "Bruce Speers! Bruce we're here to take you home!"

"Where are you?" Fiddleford called.

It came again.

"From here." Stanley motioned for them to follow. They hurried, slipping in the increasingly wet ground. There was a smaller drop down, that was unseen until they saw Stan slip and tumble. Stanley imminently locked arms with Fiddleford and followed suit.

They could have carefully slide down, as the shorter man pointed out when they met Stan at the bottom, rather than tumble down a hill of mud, with grime and tiny rocks, coating you as you went.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have been fun."

A high-pitched echo, reminded them of their task. They called to the boy again, and this time, it sounded more clear. It sounded like a cry, and they wasted no time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Consider reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so glad I got this done, finally! Seriously guys...I spent...four months on this entire thing (FOUR MONTHS) and I'm SO HAPPY it's compeleted! Just as I am so happy you guys are taking time to read (and review*hinthint*) this story!**

**Gravity Falls and its characters belongs to Alex Hirsch, the GraviTeam, and Disney XD**

* * *

The calls became more clear as they went on, and the earth became wetter. The air smelled more like water; clean and fresh.

"We're coming!" Stanley called out, slipping a bit.

"Help! Please!" Came back, the cries separate and a bit gurgled from bouncing off the walls, from as far away as it was.

"Don't worry, Kid!" Stanford called back as Fiddleford regained his footing.

And they came to the source at last, all a bit out of breath, and they saw him. There was a small trail of water that fell into a littler version of the cliff they ran into before in their encounter with the bats.

On the other side of this crag, hunched up against the rock wall, was the missing boy.

Brown hair mussed, his face half covered in dirt. He looked soaked through his clothes, which were also covered in mud and grime, and a shoe was missing. He took up almost all of the opposite wall, had grown so very big.

Stanley couldn't help but think back to the fairytales he had read when he was little, about giants found in caves and under bridges. The illustrations of these massive figure, looking down on the tinier folk. Here the comparison seemed just.

"Help me, please..." The child whimpered.

"We will, we will." Stanford assured him, and pushing Fiddleford forward, "Calm him down, Dad."

Fiddleford looked back at the twins, Stanley was already digging the crystal out of the backpack. He wasn't the only "Dad" among them, but Bruce was closer to Ranger's age. With the calmest voice he could use, he spoke to the child.

"Are you Bruce Speers?"

"Yes." He nodded, tears still dripping down his face.

"It's okay. We're going to take you to your Mama and Daddy okay? And we'll get you back to your regular size, don't worry."

He had to stay calm, and do what they say. Could he do that? Bruce nodded.

"Good boy. It's all going to be okay. I promise." Fiddleford looked at the chasm separating him from them, "Okay, Bruce, we're going get you back to normal, but you need to step closer. It's okay, just a bit closer to us. There, right there, good job!"

Stanley got the boy to his normal height, using the flashlight, and Stan had taken the blanket from the backpack and wrapped it around the boy,"I'm Stanford." He said gently, "That's Fiddleford, and that's Stanley."

Bruce wiped his eyes on the blanket. "Thank you," his voice began to break, "Can I go home now..."

"Sure thing." Fiddleford put a hand on his shoulder, and the child hugged him. "Can you tell us where you came from? To get here?"

Bruce pointed past the edge of the slope, where the three men had just come from. They'd have to find another way. The water had to come in from somewhere, and there was nowhere else to go. So with Bruce, insisting he could walk himself though keeping close to the Professor, they followed the trail that lead from the small cliff, listening to the child explain what had happened to him.

How he had gone to find the football, and instead found "These rocks or somethin that were sticking out of the ground. They looked like a pair of earrings my Mom has, but these lights were comin out of them."

The three men shared a look as the boy went on.

"And, there was a squirrel...I've never seen a squirrel that big before." His eyes started to water, "It came towards me, like how the nature movies showed a lion, like how they pounce at ya...so I ran...and the next thing I know I'm really big, and..."

"It's okay, it's okay."

"The squirrel still came after me, it knocked my hat over and ran away with it-"

"That explains why his cap was so far away-"

"Shh!"

"And, there was a bird or something, and it had came down at me and chased me, and I found the caves. I crawled in, like the doghouse at home, and there were all these tunnels, but I didn't know where I was. And the man wouldn't tell me where to go." Bruce sniff, and used the edge of the blanket to wipe his face.

"The man?" Stanford looked at the boy, "Someone else down here, kid?"

"He said he lives here." Bruce rubbed his eyes on the blanket.

Stanley looked between his brother, and his friend. Probably a hermit or something, they silently assumed.

Until Bruce went on with his narrative, and said the man was almost as big as he had been. That he made the child give him his belt buckle, and then jumped down into the caverns.

Stanford looked behind, and noticed how pale Stanley looked at the boy's words. They silently agreed it wasn't important right now.

"You hear that?" Stanford pulled attention from the idea. They could.

"Rushing water." Stanley answered.

Louder, and louder. They went further, and the cave became lighter. The floor wet and muddier than before, and they could smell fresh saw a waterfall, a small pool on their side of it, and it seemed the small stream had started from it.

The three men carefully slipped around the cave's edge, with Stanford holding Bruce, to the outside. Greeted by a rush of cool clean air, and stars, and the moon out, lighting up the early summer sky.

"I think I know where we are." Said Stanley, looking back at the fall. There was a rock trail around the edge that turned outwards from a corner. They followed, and saw the Gravity Falls Lake open before them.

"Sweet Moses." Stanford looked behind, "I've seen that waterfall a million times, but I had no idea there was a cave behind it."

"Me neither." Fiddleford added, "I think we walked _under_ the town."

"That's going in the journal, huh?"

"You bet." Stanley grinned, "C'mon, let's get Bruce to his parents."

They walked up to the main road, through the trees. Bruce hadn't asked to be put down.

There no sign telling how far the town was. And the car was without a doubt too far. They had no choice. Maybe a car would pass by.

At first the Pines brothers took turns carrying Bruce, who had kept quiet since leaving the cave. But at one point Fiddleford had assured them he could still carry Ranger well enough, and so they had the boy climb into Fiddleford's arms.

He looked at Stanley, then walked a few steps ahead. Maybe he did have Mom-Powers like Stan often teased him about. Or intuition from being a seasoned parent, seemed more likely.

"What was that about?"

"I know we agreed to wait til we were at home, but..."

Stanford pinched the bridge of his nose with an audible "Oi!" He sighed, "Look, Stanley, just forget it. I'm just bein' a whiner today, that's all. We don't have to talk about it anymore."

"Ford."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why?" Stanley asked impatiently, "Well let's talk about this letter you mentioned."

His brother stopped and threw his head back the way one does when they're tired and annoyed.

"You brought it up," He reminded, "And I'm not gonna let it go."

Stan sighed, and relented, "A month ago I got a letter, tellin me a certain someone would be in town. In this town...and they wanted to talk to me when they got here."

Stanley raised his eyebrows. He thought for a moment. Then hit him at once who his brother meant.

It must have shown on his face because Stan nodded and said they were coming next weekend.

"How did-"

"I don't know. I asked Pop, even though I know he wouldn't tell anyone anything...but... eh I don't know." Stan looked down at his feet. "Anyway, I ignored it for a while...I mean it shouldn't bother me, but, I geuss I just started thinkin about it everyday. I guess," He looked at his brother, "It means more than I thought. So I guess that's why I've been so whiny..."

"Why did you go a whole month without telling me?"

"I tried mentioning it, like two weeks ago, man."

"You did?"

"Yea, but you always seemed busy." Stanford laughed, "I mean you've always had a one-track mind, Piondexter. But I'd be talking and you weren't even listenin' to me. And if you were, you'd tell me shut up or something."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, man. I must have talked for like thirty minutes. I repeated myself and everything, but you had this weird look in your eye, like you were dreaming with your eyes open or something."

"Wow." Stanley felt uneasy. What else had Stan tried to tell him? He didn't remember any of it. Stan usually zoned out, not him.

"Don't worry about it."

"Right...well.. Did this letter say why they were coming?"

"No. I guess I'll find out next Saturday."

"We'll find out next Saturday."

Ford raised an eyebrow, and glanced skeptically at his twin. Not out of disbelief but the fact that sounded like something he would have said when they were kids.

"Okay...Stan, I feel really bad."

"After I told you not to?"

"It's just, I don't want to leave you alone."

"...How old do I look, Lee?" He waved a hand around, " 'Don't want to leave you alone', come on, you know me. I'm fine." Stan smiled.

"Still, if you're ever telling me something important, and I'm not listening, hit me over the head, yeah?"

"My pleasure."

Mr. and Mrs. Speers were nearly hysterical with joy. Bruce looked ready to weep at the sight of them. They had taken the boy straight to the police office, it was happenstance the parents were there, wondering why their son hadn't been found yet.

"We found him in a cave, guess he got lost." Stanford winked to the child, who by exhaustion, or the understanding profound for kids his age, Bruce winked back, before collapsing into his mother's arms.

Mr. Speers leaned over and whispered not to worry; they understood that he and his partner were undercover. The twins had forgotten their previous covers til then, but gave a sly look to say they appreciated the man's discretion.

"That don't explain the hat." The Deputy looked at the twins during the reunion.

"What hat?"

"The giant baseball hat they found!"

Fiddleford appeared next to Stanley then, and stood with his hands behind his back. Excusing himself for cutting in, but this was the first he's heard of any such hat and asked to see it. You know, being a scientist and all, this sounded _very_ scientific.

But when the officers showed the three men to the evidence room they only found a little red baseball cap. It fitted Bruce's head perfectly.

* * *

"That was fun." Stanford was driving them home. The Speers were more than happy to drive them to the car. They were going to drop Fiddleford off, then head home. Fiddleford pulled Stan's lock-picking set from the inside of his jacket and put it in the glovebox.

"Man...we need baths."

"Twenty of them." The shorter of the trio agreed, "I'm glad Bruce is safe and sound."

"Mhmm. Hey Nerd, did I ever tell ya about when Piondexter got lost himself? No? We were about six or somethin', and this wasn't in a forest or somethin fun like that, no. It was our own neighborhood..."

Stanley was writing in the back. And sketching. The crystal from today was in the pocket of the backpack. He had written last night about suspecting there were size altering properties in the forest surrounding the town, and was now wondering if he should finish the narrative.

He wasn't sure if he should explicitly say what they had found. The crystals were sensitive. If the glare from a pair of glasses could set them off, it might be better if no one knew about them...or maybe that's all the more reason they should.

* * *

**Whoo! Complete! Thanks so so sooooo much to all who've read! I know, not really exciting compared to the last three or so, but thanks so much for sticking with this story! You guys rock!**

**Feel free to review!**


End file.
